Barbossa's comforting arm's
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Will has been cheating on Elizabeth and she feels lost and numb no one is there to comfort her but Barbossa is this the begining of new love? I DO NOT OWN POTC OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!
1. The fight in Tortuga

The Black Pearl made port at Tortuga to find Jack Sparrow so he could help Barbossa and his crew find am ancient treasure. On the ship everyone was getting ready to search for Jack then Will smiled at Elizabeth then turned to face his captain.

"Barbossa I'll go ashore and find Jack"

"Aye Mr. Turner" Barbossa nodded as he fed his monkey Jack a peanut.

"Will let me go with you" Elizabeth said as she grabbed his hand.

"It's not safe….I don't want you getting hurt ….so stay here please?"

"Ok be careful" Elizabeth sighed.

"I will….I promise" Will smiled as he gave his fiancée as kiss and walked on to shore.

A few hours passed and Elizabeth started pacing nervously _how long dose it take to find Jack? I'm sure he wouldn't be that hard to find…_Elizabeth thought to herself. Then she looked up at Barbossa who was headed for his cabin.

"Barbossa! I'm going ashore to find Will and Jack!" Elizabeth called.

"Aye be careful missy" Barbossa whispered.

Elizabeth nodded and walked on to shore trying to avoid the drunken pirates and the ridiculous bar fights. Then Elizabeth felt someone's lips on her ear.

"Oh hello there miss. Swann I knew you couldn't stay away from me" a deep voice whispered.

Elizabeth put her hand on her pistol and turned around to see Jack Sparrow.

"Jack! We've been looking for you!" Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes I know Mr. Gibbs told me everything" he said and Elizabeth noticed his breath smelt of rum and she rolled her eyes.

"Help me find Will then we can go back to the Pearl" Elizabeth said.

"So it's Will who needs the finding not you? That's different" Jack chuckled he was obviously drunk.

Elizabeth and Jack walked around Tortuga until they heard Will's voice. They followed the sound of his voce until they got to a door. Elizabeth smiled and opened it to see Will with another woman Will stopped kissing the blonde haired woman and looked at Elizabeth with cold eyes.

"Drezel? " Jack blurted out.

"Ello Jack" she grinned.

"What are you doing?"

Drezel ignored his comment and stomped up to him in her heels.

"Drezel what about me? That twit isn't even a captain! And was he stranded on an island and escaped using sea turtles and only the hair on his back? I think not!" Jack yelled.

"I'm sorry Jackie it just wouldn't 'ave worked out between us darlin" she said as her red lips formed a smile. "Oh-" she gasped and slapped Jack across the face " and that was for my sister" she sneered as she walked off.

"Ok maybe I deserved that" Jack whispered as he rubbed his cheek.

"W-Will….W-what were y-you doing?" Elizabeth sobbed.

"Um I'm sorry Elizabeth…I've had too much rum" he lied.

Elizabeth looked at him and knew very well he wasn't drunk.

"Y-your lying" Elizabeth said in a trembling voice.

"And your point is?" Will asked.

"Will how could you do this to me? I loved you!" Elizabeth barked.

"Easily" Will replayed coolly.

"I've could have married James you know and not you! I could of have a way better life than what you give me!"

"Why don't you go find James and marry him then? I hear he's commodore again" Will said.

"How long have you been doing this to me?" Elizabeth whispered.

"A while….every time we make port in Tortuga to get supplies I secretly meet with Drezel that's why it takes me longer to get back to the ship" Will said honestly.

Then Jack leaned over to Elizabeth and smirked at her.

"Y'know Lizzy my proposal still stands" Jack said with a wink and a charming smiled.

Elizabeth ignored Jack's comment and stared at Will.

"W-Will I love you please don't do this to me" Elizabeth begged.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth but I've made my choice" Will said.

"How could you do this so quickly? We were in love and now just n-nothing?" Elizabeth whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"We have grown apart Elizabeth I just don't love you anymore" Will sighed.

Elizabeth angrily walked up to Will and jabbed her finger in his chest.

"You're a cruel man William Turner! I hate you!" she growled.

"I'm a pirate remember" Will sighed as he angrily boarded the ship.

Elizabeth started to cry and Jack awkwardly put his arm around her.

"Don't cry" Jack whispered but she continued to sob.

"Er..he's not worth it…he's well um a pirate…that's what pirates do" Jack said.

Elizabeth angrily shoved Jack's arm off her and walked back to the Pearl.

"Oi! I was just trying to help!" Jack shouted as he walked to the ship after her.

Once he boarded the ship he saw Elizabeth shouting at Will who obviously couldn't care less _I'm glad I didn't try to steal his bonny lass away form him…_Jack thought then his eyes drifted to the side and he smiled _oooh rum! Rum is good! Jack thought as he walked over to his precious rum. Meanwhile Elizabeth and Will were still fighting then Elizabeth lost it and slapped him as hard as she could. _

"_Feel better?" Will asked as he rubbed his red cheek. _

"_No" Elizabeth hissed then Will moved closer to her until they were inches apart. _

"_Your nothing but a stupid wench" Will said in a toneless voice. _

_Will walked away and left Elizabeth standing there on the Black Pearl feeling lost, confused and numb she was so numb she couldn't feel the spray of the sea on her face. She felt as if she was a shell of empty nothingness. _


	2. Barbossa you make me feel safe

Elizabeth paced around the Black Pearl sadly until she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Will ye calm down missy! Ye be annoying me!" Barbossa growled.

"Oh um I'm sorry" Elizabeth said sadly.

Barbossa sighed and moved a bit closer to her.

"What be bothering you?" he asked.

"What do you mean? nothing is bothering me" Elizabeth lied.

"Ye cant lie to me missy I know women far to well" Barbossa said.

"You'll think its stupid" Elizabeth said sadly.

"Try me" Barbossa said with a grin.

Elizabeth sighed and looked up a Will who was angrily whittling a piece of old drift wood.

"We can talk if me cabin if ye like" Barbossa suggested.

Elizabeth nodded and walked into the captains cabin with Barbossa. Then Barbossa sat down in his big chair as his monkey Jack hopped onto his shoulder.

"Have a seat missy"

Elizabeth sat and sadly looked at her feet.

"So what be botherin ya?" Barbossa asked.

"Will and I ….well we got in a fight" Elizabeth said softly.

"A fight? About?"

"Well…we broke up….h-he was cheating on me with …a girl name Drezel" Elizabeth sobbed.

"Did he say why he be cheating on ye?" Barbossa asked trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"W-well he first blamed it on too much rum….then we started arguing….and he said every time we made port in Tortuga he secretly goes to see her…..and I asked him why and he said h-he didn't love me any more…and j-just left" Elizabeth sobbed.

Barbossa sadly looked at the sobbing woman in front of him and frowned _damn that William…I knew he wouldn't stick with her….he be just like his father boot strap….I could have been better for her…when I first met her I was planning on asking her to be my bride…._ Barbossa thought.

"Don't be sad missy….he's not worth yer tears he be a filthy cockroach" Barbossa said as he clenched his fists.

Elizabeth looked up at Barbossa and smiled slightly.

"This be my ship I can maroon him on some island if ye whish" Barbossa offered.

"Thank you Barbossa….but no….we need him to compete this journey" Elizabeth whispered.

Barbossa nodded and walked up to her.

"Stick with me missy…and if he so much as comes near ye I will have his head" Barbossa growled.

Elizabeth stood and embraced Barbossa. He stood there shocked and confused it has been so long since he has received a hug or even felt a woman's warm flesh on his then he gently pattered her back and returned the embrace.

"Thank you Barbossa" Elizabeth whispered.

"Yer welcome" He whispered _what be this warm feeling?…love? Nay I cant be in love….can I? _Barbossa thought as Elizabeth let go of him.

"Ye look starving would ye like to accompany me to dinner?" Barbossa asked.

"I would love to" Elizabeth smiled as she wiped away her tears.

Barbossa smiled back and interlocked his arm with her's and walked her to the big fancy dining table they shared at meal at when they first met. Barbossa pulled at a chair for her like the gentleman he was and sat next to her. Then Ragetti and Pintel carried in some dishes they looked at Elizabeth curiously but said nothing. As they were setting the table Pintel accidentally bumped into Ragetti causing his wooden eye to fall out.

"Me eye!" Ragetti gasped as he reached for his eye that rolled next to Barossa's hand.

Barbossa looked down at the wooden eye and rolled his eyes. Then he picked up the eye with his long finger nails and stuck it in his mouth and swooshed it around then he grabbed Ragetti by the shirt and pulled the eye from his mouth and popped it back into Ragetti's skull.

"T-thank you sir" Ragetti mumbled.

"Yer welcome master Ragetti now leave I be trying to have dinner with miss. Swann" Barbossa growled.

"Yes sir…sorry sir" Ragetti stuttered and Pintel pulled him out of the captain's cabin by his shirt.

Then they began the eat quietly until Barbossa broke the silence.

"So how ye be feeling?" Barbossa asked nervously.

"A bit better thank you….I don't know what it is but…there is something about you that makes me feel safe…." Elizabeth whispered nervously.

Barbossa smiled at her nervously and cleared his throat. Then with out thinking Barbossa caressed Elizabeth's hand gently. Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled. After they finished eating their meal Barbossa and Elizabeth started sharing stories with each other. Then Elizabeth fell asleep at the table Barbossa looked at her for a moment and chuckled _she's quite beautiful when she sleeps…he thought as he pushed a strand of her hair out of her face. Then he picked her up and placed her on his bed he looked at her once more before returning to his chair and he placed a kiss on her forehead. _

"_Sleep well missy" he whispered as he walked over to his desk. _

_Then slowly Barbossa fell asleep. The next morning he and Elizabeth were woken up by shouting so they both went out side to see Will and Jack arguing about something. Once Will saw Elizabeth he walked over to her. _

"_Look Elizabeth I'm sorry! I'm stupid for doing this will you forgive me?" Will frowned. _

"_I don't owe you my forgiveness….now back to you post Mr. Turner" Elizabeth said. _

"_Elizabeth please I love you!" Will said. _

_Then Barbossa walked over to them . _

"_Ye heard her Tuner back to your post or ye be walking the plank" Barbossa laughed. _

_Will looked at Barbossa then to Elizabeth and sighed. _

"_Very well" he muttered as he walked back to his post. _


End file.
